Telewizor w kuchni - Resurrection
W związku z ekranizacją 1szej części, wznawiam serię. Był rok 2080. Technologia rozwinęła się, życie ludzi jednak - nie. Wieśniaki pozostali wieśniakami, dresy dresami, a gracze graczami. Z tym że życie tych ostatnich znacznie się poprawiło. Dwójka grała w Team Fortress 2 na mapie cp_orange. Serwer był pełen, grali na nim zarówno progracze, jak i nooby. Akurat Michał poszedł kampić na wieżę z antyklingą, a jego kumpel Edgar zaczął szarżować z wyszczerbcem i tarczą szarży, gdy na serwerze pojawił się jeden z haloweenowych Bossów, Merasmus - czarnoksiężnik, posiadacz Bombomiconu. Nagle jak to jest zazwyczaj, gdy pojawia się boss, wszyscy gracze przerwali wyścig o punkty kontrolne i zaczęli strzelać w czarodzieja. Po kilkunastu sekundach, zniknął a wszyscy wrócili do swojej roboty. Jakiś Skaut z Widmowym Cylindrem podszedł do Michała i zaczął tłuc go patelnią. Nie odstępował go na krok, a jako że snajper to powolna klasa, to nie mógł od oego Skauta uciec. Napisał więc na czacie: Machinihilator1800PL: Słuchaj, albo dasz mi spokój, albo report. Skaut napisał na czacie: PizzaPasta: ŃE! Wtedy to postać Michała wykonała drwinę łowcy, bez strzały, następnie umarła. Odrodziła się w cp_granary. Stał przed nią Skaut. Wtedy rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące szkielety, i z ziemi wyleciały szkielety w Widmowych Cylindrach. Wtedy to jego postać w grze umarła i odrodziła się na ramieniu Kronosa z God Of War III. Ze skóry tytana wyszły grube Vocaloidy w Widmowych Cylindrach. Michał ciął je dalej Bandytą z Buszu, gdyż myślał że to administrator robi sobie jaja. Wiedział że coś takiego jest możliwe na silniku TF2, jeżeli się nad tym odpowiednio długo popracuje. Zabił wszystkie Vocaloidy, i Kronos zwrócił na niego wzrok. Również miał Widmowy Cylinder. Nagle postać Michała zmieniła drużnę na BLU, coś ryknęło z głośników, i gra mu się wysypała. Następnego dnia gdy połączył się z serwerem cp_orange, spytał się Edgara, czy ktoś też mu robił takie jaja. Ten odparł: -Nie. Poza tym mam obdżektor. Razem z Edgarem obaj wybrali Pyro i zaczęli gonić jakiegoś Nooba po całej mapie, gdy GO zauważyli. Skauta z Widmowym Cylindrem i patelnią. PizzaPasta: ĆĘ DOPRY. Edgar94PL: Słownik. PizzaPasta: ŃE SUOWŃIK! thumb|Tekstura na którą użytkownik PizzaPasta zmienił tekstury serwera. Wtedy wszystkie tekstury mapy zmieniły się na grubą Frosslass z pokemonów, i zaczęło grać to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KvBJInf-HY Edgar94PL: Co się k*rwa dzieje? Machinihilator1800PL: Debil miesza w plikach serwera. Wtedy to Skaut zaczął latać w powietrzu jakby wylosował Noclip na !rtd, jednakże na czacie nie było stosownej wiadomości. Nagle postaci Edgara i Michała zaczęły mimowolnie tańczyć Kongę, ale obaj nie mieli tego przedmiotu wyekwipowanego, ani nie dało się tańca przerwać. Jakiś Żołnierz szybko ich zabił. Obaj odrodzili się na dachu spawnu drużyny Red. Edgar94PL: Hi guys, do you aslo see this gibus idiot who changes textures? Xtrol8: Nope.avi Ranker00: Do you mean PizzaPasta? He shure is a jerk, but he does not changes textures. . Ranker00 opuścił serwer. W powodzie było napisane "WIDZĘ WAS". Wtedy rykło z głośników to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hU7EHKFNMQg Zdawało się iż tylko Michał i Edgar to słyszą. Na serwerze zaczęły się spawnować grube Vocaloidy z Widmowymi Cylindrami, a gra zaczęła ściągać wirusy. Po kilku sekundach, wszystkie Vocaloidy (trzymające złote patelnie) rzuciły się na przyjaciół. Edgar94PL: Do you guys also see these fat vocaloids? Xtrol8: Yes, i can. Xtrol8 opuścił serwer. W powodzie było napisane "RAZ DWA TRZY ZDECHNIESZ". Wtedy to Michał poczuł oddech na karku. Odwrócił głowę. Był to murzyn trzymający telewizor. Rozbił go na głowie Michała. Obudził się w szpitalu. Wtedy drzwi otworzył SCP-049. -Dzieńdobry witam jestem doktor Zdrówko, o jaki wstrętny posiłek! Wyjął piłę tarczową i.... Michał obudził się w łóżku. Koło niego leżał Jeff the Gejuch. -Nie dziękuj. -AAAAAA! Michał obudził się, goły na dachu Burj Dubai, a w głowach piszczało mi "Przechyły i Przechyły". Wtedy spadł, i obudził się znowu przy komputerze. Jego postać nadal stała na dachu drużny Red, wraz z postacią Edgara, jednak tekstury były już normalne. Wyłączył komputer. Potem próbował założyć temat o dziwnym użytkowniku na formu Steam, ale wtedy został zablokowany. W powodzie było napisane: PSZYJDEM PO ĆEBJE! I znowu obudził się w szpitalu. Przez drzwi wszedł Pułkownik Sanders, ale wyszedł. Potem weszła gruba Hatsune Miku, i usiadła koło niego na jego łóżku. -Jesteś nieźle poturbowany, ktoś rozbił ci telewizor na głowie!- powiedziała. Michał uśmiechnął się. -Tia. Jakiś murzyn. Wtedy Hatsune zaczęła wcinać batona i przez okno wskoczył Pan Pomidorek z Ananiaszem pod pachą. -Nikt nie je czokled ba na mojej zmianie!- krzyknął i odtrącił batona Miku. Ta natomiast odepchnęła go brzuchem. Ananiasz wyjął nóż i wbił go w brzuch Vocaloida. Jednakże w kontakcie z tłuszczem, ostrze złamało się. Pan Pomidorek oddał batona Miku i razem z nią oraz Ananiaszem wyszli. Michał poczuł że od tej pory wszystko będzie lepiej. Koniec. Kategoria:SZOK Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:POSTAĆ Z GRY ŻYJE Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:INTERNETY I KOMPY